This is life
by Kuyukii
Summary: Nobody ever said life was easy. Nobody ever said life was fair. And nobody ever said life was something we could play with. It's pointless living in a selfish world. "Nobody will ever loved you." Rated T for language.


**New story for December 2012. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. **

* * *

_Nobody ever said life was easy. _

_Nobody ever said life was fair. _

_And nobody ever said life was something we could play with._

_It's pointless living in this selfish world. _

When I was fifteen, I ever had the thought of committing suicide. I came from a well of family and they have basically everything. Well, almost. My dad was managing a company while my mom was an interior designer. definition, famous.

That's one of the reason I've been bullied in school.

_"So what if your parents are rich?"_ they will chant, _"You're practically useless to them anyway." _

_"Why don't you just vanished from this world?" _

_"Nobody loves you." _

_"Just die!" _

One time, I was followed by my classmates back home and they ambushed me from behind. They would take my lunch money or sometimes beat me up. Even there are times when they had do things like, cutting my hair with a pair of scissors.

And I did tell my parents what had happened. They just brushed it off and explained that they were just playing with me.

One day, I had it with everything which have happened. I ran out of school, to a high-rise apartment, to the highest floor, _the rooftop. _Just as I was about to climb up to the railing, I met _him. _

The boy who safe me from the sinful deed I was about to do.

_I was about to jump when I heard someone shouting at me from behind. _

_"Hey! What the hell are you doing sitting down there? It's dangerous!" _

_I took a glanced behind and was surprised to see a boy my age, staring back at me. What surprises me the most was his crimson eyes. What rare colour, I thought with amazement. _

_Without thinking, I said, "I'm ending my pathetic life." _

_He chuckled, "If you would want to end your life, at least do it somewhere else. I wouldn't want a murdered to take place downstairs my house." _

_"You live here?" _

_He nodded. "Yup, now get off there and go somewhere else." _

_I gapped. What kind of person would say something like that to someone who was about to end his or her life? _

_I jumped off the railing and as I walked past him, I muttered, "Devil..." _

_As thought he heard what I have just said, he responded, "A devil dragged people to hell. I have just safe you from going there." _

_I ignored it and just as I was about to walked out, he asked, "What's your name, little girl?" _

_That's when I snapped. "My name isn't little girl! Put that in your tiny brain and don't you dare puke it out! It's Mikan, jerk!" _

_He smirked back. "Nice name you got there." before adding,"Just kidding." _

_"Devil!" I screamed before running down the staircase. _

_That's the last time I've seen him. _

* * *

_30 February xxxx _

First day of college. Almost 2 years have passed since the incident. Thankfully, as the years gone by, the bullying have lessen and maybe, I have made some new friends too.

But too bad, I was late. And further more, created a bad impression for the teachers. I mean, who else but juveniles would be late on the first day of classes? Well, me.

When the opening ceremony ended, we headed for our new class. I bumped into Sumire and Hotaru and surprisingly, we're in the same class.

"I can't believe we're adults already." Sumire said, "It seems like 3 days ago, we're just elementary students and now -" she was interrupted by the teacher.

"Good morning class," he greeted. "I'm your home room teacher, Mr Narumi and I'll be teaching you English. Please don't mind my delicated face. I'm quite fragile even for a guy. "

Sumire, Hotaru and I gave each other an awkward stared while the rest of the class groaned. Some even said it out loud, "Oh my god, we got yourselves a teacher who is a pedo."

Narumi cleared his throat, getting the class attention on him. "Nevermind about that. Now, we will take attendance."

He took out a file and flipped it open.

"Sumire Shouda?"

_"Here." _

"Yuu Tobita?"

_'Here." _

"Anna Umenomiya?"

_"Here!" _

"Kokoro Yome?"

_"Here." _

"Nonoko Ogasawara?"

_"Here!" _

"Hotaru Imai?'

_"Here." _

"Mikan Sakura?"

_'Here.'_

"Kitsuneme?"

_"Here!"_

"Natsume Hyuuga?"

_There was a pin drop silence. _Nobody spoke, but they all looked around, trying to find the person Narumi was calling. Just then, the door slide opened. In came in two boys with blonde hair and another with raven, silky hair. Wait, why does he looked so familiar? Is he an acquaintance I've met when I was young?

The blonde one spoke, "We got lost. Which was why we're late."

Narumi nodded, "Alright. My instincts are telling me that you're Ruka Nogi while the other is Natsume Hyuuga, am I right?"

They nodded and headed for their seats. It was just then that Natsume and my eyes met each other. His eyes twinkled with curiosity. I stared at him, wondering why does he look customary to me.

"Alright now," Narumi interrupted my thoughts. "Let's get the class started."

* * *

Cheesy - The first chapter is completed within 4 hours. Not a bad start,right? Maybe I can extend the word count a bit in chapter 2. I'll update chapter 2 when I have the time.


End file.
